


Preferences

by whomii2



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Crack, Episode: s01e11 Super, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 14:45:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/663205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whomii2/pseuds/whomii2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>  our guys have different taste in books...<br/>[set after Super]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preferences

John felt bad, but eventually he had to return the books that Finch had leant him and confess that he hadn’t read them. He felt worse when he saw how Finch drooped as he took the books from him, not completely able to hide his disappointment behind his usual stoic façade. John mumbled something about “no time” and “the Numbers” before he manufactured an excuse and fled the library. Thinking of the risk Finch had taken to rescue him, the care he had shown on bringing him the books, and the big smile on his face when he gifted him with that damned pillow John felt like the lowest kind of ingrate. He had felt less guilty over some of the people he had killed.

Having stalled as much as he could, he finally returned to the library bringing a consolation present of tea and doughnuts. Finch took the offerings without comment, and John awkwardly began “Look Harold, about the books…”

“No need to worry Mr. Reese. I understand it was a bit foolish of me to think we might share the same taste. I should have taken that into consideration.”

“No, really Finch. If you have some recommendations I would really like to hear them. I promise to try and find more time for reading…”

“As it so happens, I have something that I think might help to ease you into the classics”

John's hopes plummeted as he glimpsed the title of the book Finch was offering: PRIDE AND PREJUDICE.  It was worse than he had imagined. But he swallowed his dismay and reached for the book. He was happily surprised when he took the book and could see the rest of the title ..AND ZOMBIES

This might not be so bad after all


End file.
